coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1985
Events *2nd January - Bet Lynch is made landlady of the Rovers. *7th January - Frank Harvey is installed as relief manager of the Rovers until Bet Lynch officially takes over. *9th January - Bill Webster marries Elaine Prior and the pair move to Southampton with Bill's daughter Debbie. Kevin is the only Webster who stays in Weatherfield. *13th January - Todd Grimshaw is born. *28th January - First appearance of Martin Platt as he starts work in Jim's Cafe. The Clayton family move into No.11. *31st January - Tommy Harris marries Angela Appleyard. *11th March - Ivy Tilsley becomes friendly with new Baldwin's Casuals van driver George Wardle. *25th March - Birth of Peter Clegg, son of Gordon Clegg and grandson of Betty Turpin. *3rd April - Gail Tilsley leaves husband Brian and moves to Audrey Potter's flat in Cadishead. *17th April - The Brainiest Pub quiz takes place between the Rovers and the White Swan with Percy Sugden losing the contest for the Rovers. *20th April - Gavin Rodwell is born. *6th May - The Claytons and the Duckworths fall out over money that they owe each other with Terry and Andrea caught in the middle. *15th May - Kevin Webster is fixed up with a blind date, Michelle Robinson, and is pleased to find that she is a real looker. *22nd May - Kevin Webster moves into No.13 as Hilda Ogden's lodger. *3rd June - Don Ashton dies after driving his car into the canal whilst drunk. *8th June - Andy Carver is born. *17th June - Brian, Gail and Nicky Tilsley move into 33 Hammond Road. *17th July - Andrea Clayton confesses to her parents that she is pregnant with Terry Duckworth's baby. *22nd July - The Duckworths and the Claytons fight in the Rovers over Terry getting Andrea pregnant. *24th July - Alf Roberts offers a reluctant Hilda Ogden a more than market value price for No.13 in order that he can expand the Corner Shop. *14th August - Barman Wilf Starkey resigns from the Rovers, upset at being suspected of stealing money from the till. *19th August - Frank Mills becomes potman at the Rovers. *21st August - Alf Roberts sacks builder Les Pringle who he employed for the Corner Shop expansion when he finds out that he has been lying to Hilda Ogden to try and force her to sell No.13 for a cheap price. *28th August - Unable to live in the Street any longer after Terry Duckworth got Andrea pregnant, the Clayton family move out of No.11. *2nd September - Pensioner Sam Tindall tries to attract the attention of Phyllis Pearce but she only has eyes for Percy Sugden (First appearance of Sam). *9th September - Bet Lynch opens the newly refurbished Corner Shop when Miss Weatherfield proves unavailable. A drunken Alf Roberts proposes to Rita Fairclough. *11th September - Rita Fairclough refuses Alf Roberts's proposal of marriage. *2nd October - Alf Roberts and Audrey Potter meet for the first time since she refused his proposal four years earlier. Both are glad to see each other again. *7th October - Ivy Tilsley finds out that fiancé George Wardle is a divorcee and marrying him would go against her religious beliefs. *9th October - Bet Lynch sacks Jack Duckworth from the Rovers for arguing in there with Vera. Jack blames Vera for losing him the only job he's ever enjoyed. *16th October - Tracy Langton runs away from No.1 after a row with mother Deirdre Barlow over her desire for a pet dog and the police are called in to look for her. *21st October - The missing Tracy Langton is found in Newcastle and returned to Weatherfield by Susan Barlow. *28th October - Ken Barlow asks Deirdre to write to Ray Langton as he wants to formally adopt Tracy. *25th November - Susan Barlow returns from Newcastle and moves into No.1. *16th December - Mike Baldwin agrees to be best man at Alf Roberts's wedding to Audrey Potter. *23rd December - Alf Roberts and Audrey Potter are married. *30th December - Mike Baldwin and Susan Barlow leave for London to spend the New Year together. See also *Coronation Street in 1985 *Category:1985 episodes External links *1985 at Wikipedia Category:1985